darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ashuelot Reis/dialogue
*'Player:' Hello? I'm Player. *'Ashuelot Reis:' Hello, Player. *Who are you? **'Player:' Who are you? **'Ashuelot Reis:' Ashuelot...Ashuelot Reis, and I'm sorry. I've been through more than many can imagine, waiting here, guarding our mistake...ensuring it never returns to full strength. **Can you start at the beginning? ***'Player:' Can you start at the beginning? ***'Ashuelot Reis:' Are you sure? It's not a short story. ***I want to know; tell me what happened here. ****'Player:' I want to know; tell me what happened here. ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Following Zaros's downfall in the Second Age, Azzanadra, the Mahjarrat-general of Zarosian forces, was defeated by the armies of Zamorak and Saradomin. He was driven back and imprisoned in the great pyramid of Jaldraocht. ****'Player:' I've actually seen and worked with Azzanadra myself. I first met him in the same pyramid you speak of. ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Interesting, Player. Zaros and his followers have changed a lot over the ages - be careful. ****'Player:' You don't have to worry about that, please carry on with the story. ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Before the destruction of the city and his imprisonment, Azzanadra was working at Senntisten to reestablish contact with his master, but other Zarosian forces did not sleep. Many stayed in this area, trying to gain control of the area around the Mahjarrat ritual site, in an effort to gain the upper hand over their Zamorakian counterparts. The leader of these Zarosian forces was Nex, Zaros's most powerful weapon. ****'Player:' Nex? This thing could take on entire armies? ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Although time wears down all things, Nex could not be stopped, only gaining in power the more it fought. Eventually, Saradominists managed to lure it into a series of icy caverns - the same in which we now stand. ****'Player:' Now I don't feel so safe standing here... ****'Ashuelot Reis:' After great effort and sacrifice, they managed to subdue the Zarosian forces and place them and Nex into a frozen, enchanted sleep. They promptly regrouped and created a massive temple to lock the beast within, the remains of which you see still scattered around today. ****'Player:' So Nex was trapped in this temple and forgotten - are we safe? ****'Ashuelot Reis:' If only. Many years later, a flock of aviantese were transporting the newly created godsword through the mountains where they were ambushed by an army of demons. With too few numbers to repel the ambush, they instead retreated into this temple. Eventually, reinforcements arrived from each side and the battle grew, and so began the god wars. ****'Player:' What a coincidence this all took place on the same grounds as this temple. ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Don't mistake coincidence with fate, Player. This is where I came into the story. Tired of the seemingly unending do wars, myself and a few of my kin were approached by a mysterious figure who spoke of Guthix. He taught us that Guthix was the only god who could end the chaos and stop the war. We abandoned the cause of Saradomin and became followers of Guthix. Our new leader taught us the ways of druids, including an ancient ritual that had the power to awaken Guthix himself. ****'Player:' I'm guessing that's not what happened? ****'Ashuelot Reis:' No, that's not what happened at all. Our leader led us to a quiet area of these caverns - right here, in fact. The ritual was successful...from his point of view, at least. He got exactly what he wanted - the temple was reopened and our leader revealed himself to be a Zarosian Mahjarrat going by the name of Sliske. ****'Player:' Sliske! ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Nex was once again let loose. Having been trapped for so long, it was not at full strength, but quickly laid waste to vast numbers from all sides. It was at this time I used my learnings of Guthix to become a nature spirit, so as to survive the chaos that followed, and with the goal of one day undoing what had been done. ****'Player:' I've actually helped someone with the process of becoming a nature spirit. Have you heard of Filliman Tarlock? ****'Ashuelot Reis:' That name is not familiar to me, but I have been down here for a time unknown to me now. ****'Player:' Sorry, carry on. ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Nex was rapidly gaining power and nearing full strength once again. For the first and last time in history, all sides stood together and, with their massive numbers, managed to drive Nex back once more, sealing it behind the massive frozen door which I'm sure you've seen. ****'Player:' Indeed, I have. I can't believe they all banded together, but what of Sliske? ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Sliske disappeared and hasn't been seen here again since. Now it comes to you. Nex remains contained, the door locked once again. I beg you go no further! ****Well, I've come this far, sorry. *****'Player:' Well, I've come this far, sorry. *****'Ashuelot Reis:' It cannot be defeated, and probably has ways of returning even if such a feat were to be achieved. If you won't leave it trapped, Guthix be with you...with all of us. ****Okay, I won't. *****'Player:' Okay, I won't. *****'Ashuelot Reis:' A wise move. Guthix be with you, Player. ***Actually, no. ****'Player:' Actually, no. **Sounds great, I'm off. ****'Player:' Sounds great, I'm off. ****'Ashuelot Reis:' Guthix guide you, Player. *What are you doing here? **''(Shows same dialogue options as the first option - see above)'' *Can I access my bank account? **'Player:' Can I access my bank account? **'Ashuelot Reis:' Of course. *That's all, thanks. **'Player:' That's all, thanks. **'Ashuelot Reis:' Guthix guide you, Player.